


Жар

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: автор:Божественная иронияПрисутствует нецензурная лексика.





	Жар

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [Божественная ирония](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6634631)
> 
>  
> 
> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.

Генри послушно смотрит на ворох вырезок. Смотрит прямо на них. Отключается, чтобы не видеть. Не помогает.

Ещё более-менее свежие. С того самого пожара в доме Хэнлонов. В Дерри так мало событий, что об этом пишут раз в квартал, мол, новые детали происшествия, мол, комментарии очевидцев.

Генри смотрит долго и въедливо, хотя от всего этого – зернистые чёрно-белые фотографии, кричащие заголовки – и с закрытыми глазами не отмахнёшься. Дыхание спирает за ребрами, сворачивает в плотный дымный ком, по спине бегут колючие огненные мурашки. Долетающие искры с того блядского пожара.

Кипа газет летит на пол, только когда Генри наконец отворачивается.

― Тебе это нравится, гадёныш? ― шипит отец на ухо, крепко сжимая его волосы в кулаке. ― Нравится, чтоб все считали тебя крутым? А что, если я скажу Хэнлону, что ты знаешь, кто спалил его уродскую семейку, а?

Генри сжимает челюсти. Глухая боль в затылке почти не чувствуется. Он запрокидывает голову, прямо над собой различая искажённое гневом пористо-красное лицо. Кусок стухшего жирного мяса.

С какой лёгкостью он мог бы, до того как отец, грузный и нетрезвый, развернётся в узком перешейке кухни, выхватить табельный пистолет, так зазывно блестящий в кобуре аккурат под расплывшимся по рубашке пятном пота. Он бы затолкал ствол так глубоко в рот отца, как только смог бы, и выстрелил.

Генри жаждет ощутить его кровь каждой клеточкой своего тела. Но только привычно отводит глаза и, улучив мгновение, соскальзывает со стула.

― Стой, говнюк, ― крик громом прорезает воздух, но Генри, спотыкаясь о порог собственного дома, выскакивает на крыльцо и мчится подальше, давясь хрипами в грудине, давясь ненавистью ко всему, что видит.

Он спалил бы дотла весь Дерри (только попадись ему достаточно керосина и спичек, мать их), весь Мэн, но главное, своего папашу и – заново, ещё разок, сам, лично, дом ёбанных ниггеров Хэнлонов. Их сынок, Майк, кажется, с какого хера Генри запоминает его имя, водится с лузерами. Их сынок выжил в том ебучем пожарище, что всё никак не даёт покоя окружным властям, что маячит незримым мясницким топорищем над спокойствием Генри.

А вот Патрик Хокстеттер меньше всего переживает из-за слухов, ползущих по городу. Патрик – ёбанный предатель, который берёт из рук грязного ниггера Хэнлона деньги каждый вечер и передаёт ему вонючее освежеванное мясо. Он ведь мог бы выклянчить у папаши любую сумму, но нет, изо дня в день таскается на ферму, стаскивает шкуры с убитых овец, рубит кости. Генри бесит, как быстро этот тощий выблядок крепчает, какими сильными становятся его руки. Бесит, что сам берёт у него пиво и сигареты, купленные на честно заработанные деньги. Что даёт ставить засосы у себя на теле. Что всякий раз, получая отцовским ремнём по хребту, стонет не от боли, а от предвкушения. Патрик залечит каждую его ссадину. Генри когда-нибудь убьёт его за это.

Потом, потому что вся злоба его не стоит ломаного гроша. Патрику достаточно посильнее втолкнуть его в угол сарая.

― Нравится смотреть на них, да, ― Генри хватает ртом воздух. Не дышать через нос, не чувствовать налипающего на глотку мясного душка. Сжать челюсти, чтоб увереннее звучало. ― Кошмары не снятся, уёбок?

Ладонь Патрика опускается ему на рот, давит сильно, мажет по губам. Генри брезгливо вырывается, чтобы сплюнуть. Жар от груди Патрика и холод стали топоров. Генри ничего не стоит вырваться. Отрубленная овечья башка пялится на него белыми круглыми глазами. Пялится на него с осуждением. Синюшный шероховатый язык свисает с её пасти набок. У Генри во рту становится кисло.

― Он не должен этого делать, ― Патрик отступает, давая Генри вывернутся, чтобы прижать его к столу, глядя прямо в лицо. Говорит тягуче и неразборчиво, как обычно. ― Когда-нибудь я ему брюхо выпотрошу. Знаешь, сделаю надрез, вот здесь, ― его палец давит пониже живота Генри. Жар ползёт из-под его рук проказой. ― Все потроха из него выну, хочешь?

― Отъебись от меня, ― Генри трясёт. Колотит, как от самой сильной лихорадки. Он заражён, зарыт в могилу, он увязает все глубже. Пальцы Патрика, с запёкшейся под ногтями кровью, всё кружат по его животу. Слова разбухают на сухом языке. Если этот урод сейчас опустит руку ниже, то на шаг приблизится к собственной смерти. Если он этого не сделает, сердце у Генри лопнет, как у тупого перепуганного ягнёнка. ― Я не хочу.

Патрик коротко фыркает, притираясь промеж его расставленных ног. Генри позволяет укусить себя совсем аккуратно, втянуть кожу в рот. Чужой язык скользит по старой ссадине. У Генри темнеет перед глазами, и он плохо соображает, толкает ли Патрика или уже лапает его. Плохо помнит, осталась ссадина от этих ёбанных игр или от оплеухи отца. Плохо помнит, когда впервые дал сделать с собой это. Но знает, что через пару мгновений ему станет до охуения хорошо.

― Давай убьём их всех и уедем, ― Патрик шепчет ему на ухо. Влажный жар слов щиплет сильнее укуса. Он ведёт себя с Генри, как с любой блядиной из школы. Это так унизительно, чёрт его побери. Так унизительно замирать с колотящимся сердцем, ловить себя на дикой мысли, что от этого трёпа сердце замирает. Убить. Уехать. Убить. Уехать.

― Трахнуться прямо сейчас.

― Завали, ― выдавливает Генри, косится на овечью пасть. Язык прикрывает крепкие кипельно-белые зубы, дохлая тварь усмехается над ним. Над его доверчивостью, слабостью. ― Они всё узнают и упекут тебя в дурку.

― Ну так что же ты молчишь, ― голос Патрика суровеет. И Генри вздрагивает от накатившего возбуждения. ― Что же не поможешь папочке?

― Я хочу, чтоб ты сдох, чтоб ты... ― Генри клацает зубами у самого рта Патрика. Нет уж, целовать себя он не позволит. ― Меня от тебя тошнит, псих ёбанный. Понял, блевать тянет от твоего пидорства.

Ремень Патрика со свистом вылетает из джинсов. Тёплая выцветшая полоска кожи опутывает шею Генри. Ложится аккурат на бледно-багряный след, оставленный ею же пару недель назад. Патрик дрожит не меньше самого Генри, но руки, его блядские сильные руки уверенно затягивают петлю. Он склоняет голову, облизывая ремень, кусая Генри за нижнюю челюсть. Кусает, зализывает, кусает. Хорошо. Хорошо.

Овечья башка пялится на них сверху-вниз, лоскут кожи с шерстью болтается ниже стола, полая трубка трахеи, свежая, розовая, влажно мерцает у самого рта Генри. Он выгибается над столом, но вязкая дрёма не выпускает, нежно давит на него вместе с Патриком.

Его лицо – бледное пятно в облаке растрепавшихся черных косм – напоминает череп с оскаленной (ласковой) улыбкой. Его пальцы жёстко сминают член Генри через джинсы. В ушах у Генри шумит так сильно, словно он опять тонет, опять отбивается от пьяного отца, что вдавливает его в дно ванной. Так же быстро колотится сердце, подкатывает к глотке и застывает там большим влажным комком. Генри взмахивает руками, он бы завопил от страха, но петля на шее слишком тугая, движения Патрика слишком выверенные, точные, он набирает именно такой темп, чтоб было больно и хотелось ещё-ещё-ещё. Плотная джинса натирает кожу, и Генри готов поклясться, что вечером он долго будет застирывать кровь, желая вколотить Патрика в землю. Но пока он сам подаётся за его руками. Вязнет в нарастающем тепле. Ноги сводит, и он хватает так много воздуха, что внутри всё обжигает, выгорает и рассыпается пеплом.

Патрик ослабляет ремень. Это первое, что чувствует Генри, щуря глаза. Он вяло пытается оправить одежду. Патрик никогда не просит о помощи, быстро спускает в собственный кулак, пока Генри выбирает, под каким углом переставлять ноги, чтобы в паху не жгло от каждого неловкого движения.

― Дай покурить, ― хрипит Генри и трёт шею. Патрик невозмутимо вытирает руки о полотенце на крючке. Суёт сигарету (дорогую, со вкусным мелким табаком) меж губ. Поджигает, затягиваясь с видимым удовольствием. На фильтре подтёки крови. Губы Патрика искусаны, и Генри почему-то рад – значит, не только у него здесь голову сносит.

Каждый раз. Каждый раз сильнее.

Он курит медленно, потому что горло дерёт, потому что, когда сигарета истлеет, он должен будет встать и пойти домой. Отец примется бить его. Теперь он может это делать, похуй, ведь Генри не будет больно.

Патрик небрежно сталкивает овечью голову на пол и садится рядом с Генри. Он не обнимает его, не пытается коснуться. От него несёт потом, кровью и спермой. Он даже не застёгивает джинсы, пялится в открытую дверь, в жёлтое поле. Генри щелчком сбивает окурок. Тот падает на солому у их ног. Сухие травинки быстро занимаются пламенем. Генри тепло.

...Генри послушно смотрит на ворох старых газет, разбросанных по кухонному полу его дома.

Патрик Хокстеттер льёт на них бензин.


End file.
